


Small Talk

by Dawnwritesit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cum Eating, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis, Small Penis Humiliation Kink, Spit As Lube, Top Jaehyun, Verbal Humiliation, sub johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwritesit/pseuds/Dawnwritesit
Summary: Johnny wore THOSE grey sweatpants in the practice room and Jaehyun has to take back controlORJohnny loves to hear Jaehyun humiliate his small penis
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 95





	Small Talk

It was something about Johnny in those grey sweatpants. Jaehyun couldn’t help but lay his eyes on the taller as he moved, thoroughly practicing, dancing gracefully and thrusting his hips like that. Jaehyun knew that Johnny pretended to be clueless and to play as if he was not actively teasing him; but he could see the bare truth. He could see through Johnny’s little act and almost through those pants. Well, he already knew what really was there, but the shape of it alone was enough. He patiently waited, even practiced along Johnny for long minutes, until they both silently agreed to take a break. Johnny was leaning against the wall, facing the mirror. He was quickly glancing to Jaehyun who was squatting next to him, taking gulps from his water bottle. Evidently Johnny knew what he had been doing. He had picked those sweatpants on purpose, hoping to arouse Jaehyun and to let him know what he would be expecting for the rest of the night. Now that they were both aside he was arching more than necessary, making his bulge even more prominent to Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun only pretended to not see and stood back up.  
“I’m gonna try to get some sleep,” he said, piercing through Johnny’s eyes, indirectly making himself understood.  
Johnny shyly smiled back at him and stayed for some time watching the few others that were still practicing. However it wasn’t long until he exaggerated a yawn or two and bid his mates goodnight. He had figured he would leave Jaehyun some time to get everything ready and set up as he wanted, and without thinking twice pressed the elevator button that went to his dorm.  
However, Jaehyun was still in the common room when Johnny got in and the younger did not even turn his head when he heard the door open. He was simply resting on the couch with his head back, mindlessly staring at the ceiling. Johnny almost believed that he was asleep but then Jaehyun said:  
“I’m not sure I like how bold you’re getting.”  
Johnny smirked, not being able to contain it. He was proud of the reaction he had gotten from Jaehyun, which proved that his trick had worked. Johnny wanted to sit next to Jaehyun and ask him to elaborate but instead he was met with:  
“Stay up. Let me just take a good look.”  
Johnny froze, his muscle immediately tensing. He could feel his cock start to engulf but he was too prideful to let it show yet. He tamed his excitement and waited. Jaehyun straightened his head and let his eyes openly rest onto Johnny’s crotch. He slid his tongue on his teeth, and raised his eyebrows as he pretended to scan his subject.  
“Pathetic,” Jaehyun spat out, leaning over, letting his elbows rest on his knees.  
Johnny’s body twitched in immediate response.  
“What did you aim to achieve with this..? Did you think-“ Jaehyun rose, extending his figure and giving the illusion that he was the tallest. “-that it was going to make your dick look bigger?”  
There was no use in fighting in anymore; Johnny’s cock was growing by the second. Jaehyun could see it harden but he chose to ignore it, instead starting to torture Johnny.  
“All the tricks in the world wouldn’t be of use to make that pathetic excuse of a penis look big. Have you seen yourself?”  
With those words Jaehyun grabbed the sides of Johnny’s sweatpants and pushed them down. They didn’t go all the way, and instead stopped in the middle of his thighs. Johnny’s face reddened and he unconsciously looked up, unable to face his naked self or Jaehyun.  
“Oh my,” Jaehyun snorted. “And you’re not even wearing underwear... So hard and yet so small.”  
Jaehyun took a step back to admire what he was doing to Johnny’s body. He could see how tense his thighs muscles were, he could also observe Johnny’s faltering confidence in the shape of his trembling Adam’s apple.  
“Look at it,” Jaehyun ordered, stepping back closer to him.  
Johnny bit his lower lip and looked down, on the way meeting with Jaehyun’s lusty eyes. He looked, trying to not let any emotion show on his face. Jaehyun squatted in front of him, sliding a hand under his cock. He hissed at the touch.  
“Look at that, it’s not even the size of my hand... How am I supposed to get satisfied with that?” Jaehyun continued, not expecting an actual answer. “Do you think I could feel you inside me? With a small dick like this?”  
Johnny was feeling like he was going to burst. He could not have enough of Jaehyun teasing him and touching him and humiliating him. He wished he could be lucky enough for Jaehyun to let him act upon him.  
“P-please...” Johnny shamefully started to beg, murmuring between his lips. “Please let me...”  
Jaehyun firmly wrapped his hand around Johnny in response to his whines.  
“It feels like I’m not even around a dick... my fingers are so close together...... Pathetic.”  
As he finished his sentence Jaehyun spat on what was exposed of Johnny’s tip, making him flinch. Spit mixed with his precum, Jaehyun carefully rubbing it all around him.  
“It doesn’t even take much to lube it all up... God, what am I going to do with that...”  
Johnny wanted to beg some more, beg for Jaehyun to let him use his terribly small cock on him but he chose not to. Instead, he endured and focused on trying not to implode already.  
Jaehyun stood back up, his hand still stroking Johnny’s cock. With one hand he pulled down his own sweatpants and underwear, finally letting his throbbing hard cock free. He couldn’t help but to show a mischievous smile of his face.  
“And now next to mine it looks even smaller, doesn’t it?” Jaehyun bragged, putting his free hand around his own dick.  
Johnny unconsciously nodded, eyes round and begging for more. Jaehyun brought his body even closer to Johnny’s and started swinging his hips, letting their cocks rub against each other. The sensation of Johnny’s wet member against his felt marvelous and sent a shiver in his entire body.  
“Fuck...” the two men almost let out in a synchronized manner.  
Jaehyun’s humiliation taken to a physical level weakened Johnny’s already poor will. He was fighting in his head against his bodily needs but it was already too much.  
“If you... if we keep this... going... I’m going to come...” Johnny breathed out, visibly struggling, eyes forced closed and neck bending back. With dark lusty eyes Jaehyun looked up at him and said:  
“I bet it won’t even make a mess.”  
The dare pushed Johnny over the edge and between breathy sobs he spurted, his release coating part of Jaehyun’s cock and part of the floor under them. The spasms in Johnny’s dick made Jaehyun’s throb a little more, ache a little more but he played it off by choosing to temporarily separate their bodies. Johnny was struggling to catch his breath and Jaehyun was eyeing him, his cock swinging hard over his sweatpants.  
“I was right once again...” Jaehyun snarled. He allowed his hand to spread Johnny’s release onto himself a little more. “Barely anything out of that small cock... and yet you still managed to make the floor dirty... If you lick it up maybe I’ll consider letting you...”  
Johnny needed not to hear more. In a bounce he got on all four, back arched, and carefully licked whatever little of his release had reached the floor. Jaehyun enjoyed the show, grinning. He even allowed himself to stroke his dick as he watched, taking it all in that Johnny was his to use.  
“Good...” Jaehyun murmured in a heavy and deep voice. “Now lead the way to my bedroom I’ve had enough of your silent begging.”  
Johnny already knew what to do when he got there. He laid on the bed, not even taking some time to take his sweats or t-shirt off. His mind was buzzing, slowly getting hard again as Jaehyun entered the room.  
The younger, however, discarded his clothes as he entered, letting them join the rest of the mess. Johnny’s cock grew harder as Jaehyun undressed, his excitement too great to be contained. Jaehyun joined Johnny on the bed and rolled his eyes as he stopped around the latter’s cock.  
“I don’t even know why we should even try... it’s so small I won’t even feel a thing. Should I even lube up?”  
Johnny’s face kept this red hue that had become characteristic of him that night and silently waited. He quietly whimpered when he heard Jaehyun spit in his hand and bit his lip to contain a moan when he saw him probe himself open.  
“Should probably just use your fingers instead of this useless little things...” Jaehyun let out as he, nonetheless, guided his hips down onto Johnny.  
Although he wanted to keep it cool and continue to humiliate Johnny’s size, once his cock was actually inside of him it was difficult for Jaehyun to keep pretending. He was riding him, looking at Johnny’s twisted face as he moved around him, thrusting as well as he could in order to still have control.  
“I can’t feel a thing...” Jaehyun spoke as plainly as he could. “Are you in there yet?”  
His voice sent electric shocks into Johnny’s body. He wanted to thrust into Jaehyun as hard and as fast as he could but Jaehyun had his weight on him, he was totally in control. Johnny could do nothing but drown in his overwhelming sensations.  
After some minutes Jaehyun pretended to yawn and stopped, simply sitting on Johnny’s member. The younger tried his best to control his body twitches, indication of too much pleasure to his liking, and said:  
“I don’t know if I’ll cum just like that, it’s so small... Jerk me off.”  
Johnny, trembling, did not waste a second. He wrapped a hand around Jaehyun and started stroking him as well as he could in that position.  
“Fuck...” Jaehyun mistakenly let out as he began to grind his hips against Johnny’s. As he realized he frowned, bit his lower lip and asked:  
“How does it feel to have such a big cock in your hand right now huh? Tell... me.”  
Jaehyun was fighting his moans, but luckily enough for him Johnny’s grunts were taking up space in the room.  
“It feels... so g-good please... I- ah- love... it...”  
Jaehyun was grinding harder now, making it more difficult for Johnny to speak.  
“Good... I’m gonna cum all... all around your ridiculous fucking tiny dick...”  
Jaehyun was grinding at a steady rhythm now, his eyes not detaching from Johnny’s face. He was mesmerized to see how submissive he was and how much he loved being humiliated. It helped him get off. Jaehyun snapped his head back, now letting his grunt and moans out, not caring about anything but his orgasm. As it got critically close he managed to hear Johnny beg for it, in breathy whimpers:  
“Please cum around my tiny cock...”  
This one sentence he was uttering on loop threw Jaehyun over the edge with such a force that, as he came, he gave a harsh hip thrust which was almost painful to Johnny. However it was only momentary as the latter was rewarded by Jaehyun’s release which proudly painted his chest and neck. Jaehyun’s heart was beating so hard inside of him that he felt like he couldn’t hear well for a good minute. Johnny, under him, stole a look at his reddened face and it made him smile. He felt drained, but he felt terribly good. He was purely sensations and pleasure.  
When Jaehyun got off of him he had the shameful surprise to notice that he had come again. The powerful and final grind had made him join Jaehyun in release, but too overpowered by his sensations he had not taken notice. Jaehyun had suspected it but had kept quiet, obviously ready to play with the fact.  
“It’s so small that no one could even tell you came.”


End file.
